This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To develop and implement MHC typing technologies for Cynomolgus macaques (Macaca fascicularis) and Indian Rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta). We will adapt technologies from HLA typing in humans for MHC class I and class II typing in the macaque. PROGRESS: cDNA libraries were constructed from seven Indian Rhesus macaques. These animals were completely characterized for their MHC class I and class II genes. Eleven novel MHC alleles were identified from these animals. At least two copies of each novel allele were full length sequenced in both directions, properly named and submitted to Genbank and the Immuno Polymorphism Database. Additionally, 11 new stably expressing transfectant cell lines were produced from cloned MHC alleles. PUBLICATIONS: Solomon C, Southwood S, Hoof I, Rudersdorf R, Peters B, Sidney J, Pinilla C, Marcondes MC, Ling B, Marx P, Sette A, Mothe BR. The most common Chinese rhesus macaque MHC class I molecule shares peptide binding repertoire with the HLA-B7 supertype. Immunogenetics. 2010 Jul;62(7):451-64. PMID: 20480161, PMCID: PMC2890073. Southwood S, Solomon C, Hoof I, Rudersdorf R, Sidney J, Peters B, Wahl A, Hawkins O, Hildebrand W, Moth[unreadable] BR, Sette A. Functional analysis of frequently expressed Chinese rhesus macaque MHC class I. Immunogenetics. 2011 Jan 28. [Epub ahead of print]. PMID: 21274527. Note: AIDS related.